


Eye Candy 2

by lastweekon



Series: Zak's Glasses [2]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Love, Lust, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak and Nick need to get to a meeting with the crew, but Zak's glasses are causing a major distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy 2

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: I see this taking place after Coming Out

Zak stirred a bit in his sleep. He felt movement around him, but he wasn’t ready to give in to the call of the waking world just yet. He closed his eyes tighter, willing his body to stay asleep. He was so relaxed and warm as he lay there. Slowly, he became more aware of the firm body he was wrapped around. His favorite pillow. And he couldn’t help but smile in his sleep as warm lips pressed onto his fingertips. Slowly, they worked their way up his arm leaving goosebumps behind. He let out a soft sigh as warm breath ghosted over his neck. Damn it. He was waking up. But he kept his eyes closed in a last-ditch effort to stay in this soft, warm in between a little bit longer. He felt the soft lips graze his own before pressing lightly against his mouth. Zak accepted the familiar lips, kissing back softly as he gave in to consciousness. He opened his tired eyes to see a familiar set of brown eyes looking back at him. He groaned in playful defeat.   
“Sorry.” Nick whispered with a smile.  
“No you’re not.” Zak answered back, throat thick with sleep. Nick couldn’t help but chuckle softly.  
“You’re right.” he said, placing a quick peck on Zak’s lips. “I missed you.”  
“I’ve been right here all night.” Zak said, knowing full well what the other man meant. Nick was clearly feeling clingy which happened to be a weakness of Zak’s.   
“I know,” Nick said, wrapping Zak in his arms, “but it’s not the same. I want to talk to you. And touch you…” he said, hands running down Zak’s arms as he lay soft kisses along his shoulders and neck. “And kiss you…” He brought their mouths together, tangling his tongue with Zak’s in a slow, lazy kiss. Zak sighed contentedly as Nick broke the kiss.   
“I wish we didn’t have to get up.” Zak said, snuggling into Nick’s side.   
“We could always cancel. Stay home. Stay in bed…” Nick said in an alluring voice. Zak groaned at the temptation. But he knew they couldn’t cancel their meeting with such short notice. It wasn’t fair to the guys.   
“You know we can’t.” Zak said, mustering up his most convincing voice. “We still have to be professional. Make sure they know that us being together doesn’t change things with work.” Nick exhaled sharply in defeat.   
“Yeah….you’re right. Why do you always have to be right?” Nick asked, letting his head fall back on the pillow in disappointment.   
“It’s a gift.” Zak smiled, giving Nick a quick kiss on the neck before moving to get up for the day. He looked back at Nick apologetically. He clearly didn’t want to get out of bed and made no move to do so. They were running a little late, but Zak couldn’t resist when Nick was in one of these moods. Holding Nick’s gaze, he slowly stripped off his boxers. He aimlessly ran a hand up his stomach, noticing the way Nick’s breath caught in his throat. He smiled mischievously, nibbling on his bottom lip. “You coming?” he asked before making his way to the shower, Nick’s footsteps right behind him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zak scrambled around the room as he finished getting ready for the day. Nick was in an especially giving mood this morning which had set them back a bit. Not that he was complaining. Because he wasn’t. Not at all. But now they were _really_ running late. He threw a hat on over his wet hair. No time to style it. He took a final look in the mirror. His face was still flushed from their shower and he couldn’t help but smile thinking about it. He threw on his glasses, deciding Nick deserved a little treat too. “Nick! We gotta go!” He yelled as he made his way down the stairs.   
“I’m waiting for _you_!” Nick called back from the kitchen, mouth full of breakfast. Zak made his way to the bottom of the stairs as Nick rounded the corner. His eyes went wide at the sight of Zak. “Oh, Come on.” he said, laughing and shaking his head in mock defeat.   
“What?” Zak asked playing coy.   
“What are you trying to do to me, Zak?” Nick asked, swallowing thickly.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Zak said with a wide smile, making his way out the front door. It had been over a year since he had gotten these glasses and the charm still hadn’t worn off. He had no idea why Nick loved them so much. But for whatever reason, he could not keep his hands off Zak whenever he wore them. So Zak had made a point to wear them as infrequently as possible. No need to waste their charm.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zak slapped Nick’s hand away. “Nick, I’m trying to drive here!” As expected, Nick had not been able to keep his hands to himself ever since they got in the car. It was actually a little hazardous.   
“I’m sorry, Zak. But come on. You know how I feel about my sexy librarian.” Zak rolled his eyes pretending not to love the attention.   
“You know, you can’t have your hands all over me at this meeting.” Zak said warningly. “It’s not professional."   
“Well then, you had better find a quiet place to pull over between here and there.” Nick said, moving his hand to Zak’s thigh. “Because I’m not going to be able to make it through this meeting without touching you.”   
“Nick!” Zak shrieked, slapping his hand away again. He couldn’t help but laugh at Nick’s eagerness. “Didn’t you get enough this morning?”  
“Never enough.” Nick said with a smile. Zak felt a distinct twitch in his groin at Nick’s tone. He pulled into the lot and maneuvered into his parking spot.   
“Are you going to be able to behave yourself in there? Or do I need to take the glasses off?” Zak asked, turning to look at Nick questioningly.   
“No, no, no! Don’t take them off. I’ll behave.” Nick said, raising his hand, “Scout’s honor” he added with a smile. They made their way through the front door and into the lobby of the building. Zak could practically feel the heat radiating off Nick’s body, but so far he was managing to keep his hands to himself. Zak couldn’t help but feel a little bad for teasing him. But he’d be lying if he said the whole thing wasn’t turning him on a little bit too. Suddenly, he was wondering if he’d be able to make it through their meeting with Nick’s eyes burning into him. He felt his heart rate increase as he pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened and they both stepped on in silence. Zak shot a sideways glance at Nick and found the younger man looking back at him. As the elevator doors closed, Zak slammed Nick up against the wall crashing their lips together in a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He felt Nick grab his hips, pulling him in and grinding his bulge against Zak’s. Zak let out a needy groan, forcing himself to pull away. They stood side-by-side breathing deeply. Zak straightened his shirt as he collected himself.   
“We will...uh, continue that...after the meeting.” Zak managed shakily.   
“Yes we will.” Nick said decisively.


End file.
